Reverse Transcriptase (RT) and p30 have been isolated from several murine retroviruses (ecotropic and xenotropic). P30 binds specifically to increase the enzymatic activity of RT. The mechanisms for this remain unknown and are being investgated by kinetic and the end product analyzed.